


First Encounter

by bloodyteeth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Sans, F/M, One Off, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Submissive Reader, ectopenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyteeth/pseuds/bloodyteeth
Summary: Two skeletons invite you to their home, but perhaps they are not what they seem...





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle on me uwu

You’ve ended up in an awkward situation.  
It was freezing outside, but is being in a stranger’s house any better? Two skeletons have just welcomed you into their little home. One has just brought you inside, and the other is cooking up something sinister in the kitchen. It smells burnt, rotten, and Italian, all at the same time.

  
The whole house smells weird, actually. There is dirty laundry on the floor, food bits in the carpet...that stain on the wall looks sticky.  
“Hey uh, maybe I’ll just go to the inn-“ you begin to stammer, but before you can finish, the shorter of the two skeletons waddles over to you and throws a bony arm around your shoulders.

  
“nonsense,” he cooes with a silky smooth voice rivaled only by Morgan Freeman. “you can’t miss out on my bro’s famous spaghetti. or else he’ll be really (bone pun).”  
The kitchen skeleton chimes in, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, am making a masterpiece! Take a seat and be amazed at the culinary work of art that is THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S spaghetti!”

  
You are guided to a seat at the kitchen table. The table is sticky too, yikes. On it is placed a paper plate with three uncooked noodles and a garnishing of cut grass and tomato purée. You’re about to turn it down before the squat skeleton eyes you with the most venom you’ve ever felt in your life. You decide to heartily munch on the monstrosity before giving (the great) Papyrus a big thumbs up.

  
“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS am SO glad you liked it, I’m going to make even more for you!” he chirps before shimmying over to the stove for Spaghetti(?) Round 2.

  
While you’re trying not to gag on your last meal, the little skelly gestures for you to follow him. While you’re walking up the house stairs, you prod, “I caught your brother’s name, but what’s your’s?” He does not answer until he has led you into his bedroom and shut the door.

  
“I’m Sans...” he whispers into your ear as he slams you against the door. “...Sans Undertale.”

  
Just like that, his nonexistent lips are against yours. It’s actually really uncomfortable, because he’s just slamming his skull teeth onto your mouth. And yet, it’s so, so hot. You cannot explain your sudden attraction to this skeleton. It’s almost like it’s completely unfounded, like there wasn’t enough dialogue before now to warrant this kind of behavior.

  
You whisper back into his ear hole, “Take me, take me now, Sans Undertale.” He spins you around and throws you into the bed, pinning you down as he looks over your body, hungrily. He ruts his thigh in between your legs; again, very uncomfortable. It’s just a femur smacking into your clit. But somehow, it elicits moans of ecstasy, turning you from desert as dry as Hotland to the soppiest pond in all of Waterfall.

  
And then you see it...he just conjured out of thin air, his massive ghost cock. You can make out the faint blue glow through his basketball shorts. He pulls the pants down and whips it out- it sure is a blue, magic dick. He shoves it into you (wait, weren’t you wearing clothes? whatever) and drives it all the way to the hilt. You let out a cry loud enough to stir the GREAT PAPYRus from his cooking downstairs.

  
Sans is grunting, magic saliva dripping from his mouth and onto your chest as he pounds into you. He moves a phalange down to rub at your clit...it’s like a hard tree twig brushing against the most sensitive area of your body? It’s the worst?

  
But that won’t stop you, because it’s sends you into an earth-shattering orgasm, squeezing against his non-corporeal member, milking him for all it’s worth. He also shudders, filling you with his magic goo before collapsing on top of you.

  
A boney hand is brought up to cup your face as he says exasperatedly, “god, you’re so beautiful, it makes me want to fucking die.”  
You chuckle as you wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer. “Lol same. I love you Daddy” post fic

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests (except from you, mom)


End file.
